Sand, Flip Flops and Watermelon
by wutai flea
Summary: The Shinigami Womens Association has decided to take a trip to the beach, too bad nobody told Uuyru that.


**What do you get when you stick a bored UlquiHime fan in a room with a computer? Another one-shot. Just not a UlquiHime one-shot…**

**Inspired by the Shinigami Women's Association trip to the beach (heh heh what can I say?)**

**Here ya go! This is for MasqueradeBlack!**

**Sand, Flip Flops and Watermelon**

Uuyru walked slowly down the street, his flip flops snapping softly against his feet at every step. It was a marvelous day, and he felt it was about time he hit the beach. Chad and Ichigo followed behind him.

The orange haired teen carried a football and a frizz bee, his towel slung carelessly over his shoulder. His black under armor clung tightly to his body, showing off his lean form. His bright orange shorts matched his hair perfectly. The larger, quieter teenager simply wore an unbuttoned tropical shirt and violet swim trunks; he carried a small cooler in one arm and his towel in the other. Uuyru swung the picnic basket idly, enjoying the feel of the wind on his bare torso. He wore a pair of navy and white shorts.

Loud feminine voices assaulted the boy's ears as they reached the beach. Ichigo scanned the beach from the seawall, "Ah damn…" he muttered.

Uuyru looked curiously over at him, "What?"

"It's those damn shinigami women…" the substitute muttered, "Hey! Orihime and Tatsuki are there too! So is Rukia!"

Uuyru raised an eyebrow, as Chad continued down to the beach. The Quincy looked over at Ichigo and followed the large teenager, "C'mon Ichigo. It'll probably be more fun with them anyway."

Ichigo glared at him and followed, he did not want to be harassed by Hiyori, who, unfortunately was also down there, "Fine…"

Uuyru greeted the women cordially and set the basket in the sand, allowing Rangiku to tear into. The busty woman pouted slightly, "There's no sake…"

The pale teenager apologized halfheartedly and scanned the small crowd, Ichigo said he noticed Orihime. Uuyru spotted her playing in the water with Yachiru and Tatsuki, blushed slightly at her bikini and turned to find Ichigo.

The substitute was playing frizz bee with Rukia. He watched the pair in amusement, grinning broadly when Rukia started to hit Ichigo upside the head with the frizz bee, screaming at him to work on his aim.

He felt a presence beside him and looked over to see Orihime sadly watching the pair. "Are you alright?" He asked placing a thin hand on her shoulder. The small girl smiled up at him, "I'm fine!"

Uuyru raised an eyebrow, "You're lying, aren't you?"

Orihime's smile slipped, "It does, a little. But their both happy and I want them to be happy, but…it makes me feel lonely…"

Uuyru removed his hand and picked up the football, "Have you ever played football, Orihime?"

The redhead looked at the strangely shaped ball and shook her head.

"It's an American sport, but we'll just toss it, ok?" Uuyru explained, "Do you know how to throw it?"

Once again she shook her head.

"Alright," Uuyru said, "You place your hand on it like this, adjusting your fingers in between the laces and place your other hand on the other side lightly." He demonstrated, "Then you pull back your arm, releasing your other hands hold on the ball and toss it." Uuyru pulled his arm back and shot the ball through the air, making a satisfied smile when it made contact with Ichigo's head. "Sorry about that Ichigo! Can you toss it back?" He called.

Orihime stifled her giggles beside him as Ichigo threw the oddly shaped ball towards Ishida. "You'll know you threw it correctly when it spins in the air…give it a try." The Quincy said handing Orihime the ball and walking a few feet away.

Orihime looked down at the toy and positioned her hands just the way Uuyru showed her. She raised her arm and threw it towards the black haired teenager. He easily caught the ball and called to her, "That was pretty good Orihime! Try catching it now!" The Quincy lightly passed her the ball, smiling when she managed to catch it. The busty girl jogged over to him and handed him the ball, "That's cool, but can we play later? I saw some guy selling watermelon and thought we should get some."

Uuyru nodded and tossed the ball over at Ichigo, once again nailing the shinigami in the back of the head.

"Sorry Ichigo!" He called, "I was just teaching Orihime how to throw!" The orange haired teen scowled and turned his attention back to an oncoming frizz bee.

Uuyru crossed over to the basket and retrieved his wallet; he picked up the large bag that held the frizz bee and football, "Okay Orihime, let's go."

"You really didn't have to pay, Uuyru," Orihime said, tightly holding the large fruit in front of her.

Uuyru adjusted his hold on the bag (there were two watermelons inside of it) and carefully held another watermelon in his arm, "It was no problem," he assured.

The redhead nodded and walked over to Rangiku. The blonde woman squealed the moment she noticed the large fruit and relieved it from Orihime's grasp.

Uuyru dropped the bag by the two women and pulled a chef's knife and a plate from his basket. Rangiku gave him a surprised look, "What else do you have in that thing?!"

The Quincy shrugged lightly and proceeded to slice open the large fruit, handing a rather large piece to Orihime. The redhead took the fruit and eagerly chomped into it.

Uuyru smiled at her and finished slicing up the rest of the fruit. He took a slice and handed the plate off the Soi Fon, who immediately offered some to Yoruichi.

"Ya know…you two remind me of Doc and Tuberculosis," Yachiru chirped. Uuyru and Orihime looked over at her questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know…you just remind me of them," The small girl said between bites.

Rangiku busted out laughing at the small girls reasoning, "They do remind you of them don't they?!"

Uuyru raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Rangiku smirked at him, "Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake are dating."

A small blush appeared on the pairs cheeks. "You remind us of them cuz you make such a cute couple, just like they do!" Rangiku laughed.

"Ah..w-well…we're not a couple…" Uuyru murmured his flush deepening. Rangiku smiled mischievously at him, "Not yet…"

**Alright…that's that…heh heh.**

**Once again this was for MasquradeBlack…I'm sorry if it's not too good…I'm not really a fan of IshiHime so it was kinda hard to write…I hope you enjoyed it…**

**Wutai Flea: is happily staring at a new Ulquiorra wall scroll hanging on the wall.**


End file.
